Carbon black is for most of its applications used in a pellet form in order to avoid the problem of dust production either in the initial packaging operations or on ultimate use. A conventional way of forming pellets is to mix the flocculent carbon black with an aqueous pelleting solution and stirring the mixture to form wet carbon black pellets which are then dried. The drying step creates, however, considerable problems. Dryers for pellets are very expensive and bulky and the drying step itself is usually a relatively time-consuming operation.